Back to Terminal City
by TKD-Princess
Summary: AU. Max and Alec have been married for 18 years, and they have 3 girls and 1 boy. They go back to Seattle to visit some old friends.(I know I suck at summaries)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Back to Terminal City  
  
Rating: R (for drug use, language, violence, and sexuality)  
  
Summary: AU.Max and Alec have been married for 18 years, and they have 3 girls & 1 boy. They decide to visit some old friends. (I know i suck at writting summaries)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. They belong to James Cameron, and his whole crew. So don't sue me.  
  
A/N: I took the idea of having the girls of 3LW as their daughters so you can get a mental pic of what they look like. Also because I think Kiely looks like Max except blue eyes, and Adrienne looks like Alec except with brown eyes.  
  
Feedback: Please review this is my first fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Let's go  
  
"Come on!" Alec yelled. They were gonna miss their flight if they didn't hurry up. Max and Alec got married in Seattle right after the war between transgenics and humans, which went very well the transgenics were given freedom and rights. But that doesn't mean Whites breeding cult wasn't still after them. White found out where Max and Alec lived, and they had to move. So they decided to move to California. They haven't heard from Original Cindy, or Sketchy, or Logan, or anybody since then 18 years ago. Alec often thought about them but never told Max.  
  
But today they were finally going to see them, after 18 years. They felt it was important, for the kids to meet everyone at TC.  
  
Alec and Ben have already been ready and waiting down stairs. Ben was Alec's youngest and only son, who was now 13 years old. He was sitting at the breakfast table eating with earphones on his head.  
  
Finally Naturi, Alec and Max's youngest daughter was walking down the stairs. She had short black hair with red highlights. Alec's blue eyes and Max's tan skin complection matched perfectly! Naturi was always the quite one, her and Ben unlike Adrienne. Who was following right behind.  
  
Adrienne was the exact replecant of Alec except Max's brown eyes (which she sometimes coverd with contact lenses so her eyes are blue). She was the wild card always in trouble. And her long blond hair, and perfect hourglass figure, she was gourgeus! "Why are you wearing a tank top, were going to Seattle not Hawaii!" Alec exclaimed. She sighed and went back upstairs.  
  
Now, Kiely is exactly like Max, and more. Tall, dark skin, long black hair. Except she inherited Alecs blue eyes. She is very sophisticated and proud just like her mother, who was walking behind her. Max hadn't changed at all, except her hair is longer, and her hips are wider from having four kids!  
  
"Well lets go! Why's everyone standing around for!" she hollered (somethings never change) "Hey, im supposed to say that." was Alecs response.  
  
Alec helped Max gather their bags and put them into the trunk of their van. While the Kids gathered into the vehicle. The girls sat all the way back side by side. Each had her own CD player boping on their heads. Naturi had a pre-pulse latin singer named Shakira. Adrienne had gangsta rap coming from her headphones, a rapper known as DMX. And Kiely had Ashanti in her CD player.  
  
They were all ready to get on that airplane, and visit some old friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know its short, but I promise the next chapter wont be this short.  
  
A/N2: Please review!!!!  
  
A/N3: :::Read A/N2::: 


	2. Airplane

Mel: Thanx! Ellashy: I'm not sure what color his eyes are, I just guessed.  
  
A/N: I want to thank you for the great reviews! I'm glad you like it. And just one hint of warning this story is going to focus on Adrienne, the trouble maker.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Barely making their flight, they got on the plane. Now sitting, and flying 12,000 miles(A/N:right??) in the air. Max and Alec sat together, by the window in the first class seats, hand in hand.  
  
"I'm nervous Alec! What if they don't want us anymore" she exclaimed quietly. "Why wouldn't they want us, honey?" he asked. "Because! we left them, with nothing but a fuckin' note 18 years ago, and now we just show up again out of nowhere!" "Max, they understand why we left them" he looked around and lowered his voice "If White caught us he would of killed us! and then what." he said in a quiet calm voice. She relaxed a bit and smiled "I love you" she kissed him.  
  
"I love you too." was his response.  
  
Alec looked around to make sure the kids were all there. They were scattered all over the plane. Though, Ben and Kiely sat next to each other. But Naturi and Adrienne were sitting all the way back, to make sure they had a good view of the really cute guy in the other aisle. They were whispering back and forth to each other. Naturi caught Alec staring at them and smiled, he smiled back and turned to Max.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked. she sighed, and smiled "I was just thinking about the look on OC's face when we tell her we have four kids" they laughed slightly. "Yeah, that will be funny, I can't wait."  
  
"You know what will be even funnier, the look on Logan's face when we tell him that!" Max exclaimed and started laughing harder. They shared good old memories. When the plane started landing, "are we there already?" Max asked, "Yeah, time flies by when your having fun, but you know how we could've gotten here faster?" Max shook her head saying no "If we went into the bathroom and-" "Alec!" she slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
They gathered their stuff, and rented a van. Now they were on their way to Terminal City.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~[In Terminal City]~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mole sat at a desk with his cigar in his mouth (of course), "Dix Im telling you, there is no way you can fix that piece of junk." he said pointing to an old, rusty what used to be a car. "yes, I can I just need some supplies, thats all!" they argued. "Um, i'm sorry to interrupt you guys but there is a vehicle approaching TC" Mole and Dix looked at the X6 "So?!" they both exclaimed at the same time. "We dont know who it is, we don't know anybody owns that van" Dalton answered.  
  
Dix took a better look at the television screen, which is their surveillance. "Well why are we standing around lets greet our guests" Mole exclaimed, and grabbed his AK47. Dix and Dalton followed him.  
  
They walked out side, and stood around as the green van approached them closer. The car stopped, and drivers side door opened slowly. Mole pointed his gun the person walking out, when he saw him he froze. Alec took a step out, and revealed him self. Mole put his gun down.  
  
"Alec is that you!" he whispered. The passenger door opened and Max walked out. Dix and Mole took another, breath. "Max! Alec!" they yelled. And walked over and hugged them.  
  
In the car the kids looked outside the window "Wow, they look freaky!" Ben exclaimed. "So do you!" Naturi and Adrienne replied as they stepped out of the car. But everyone was too busy hugging and yelling to notice them. Finally Dix, noticed two young girls walking towards them. He let go of Max and stared at them.  
  
Max smiled and cleared her throat. "Mole? Dix? this is Adrienne and Naturi..my and Alec's daughters" Mole and Dix stepped forward "It's nice to meet you" Dix held out his hand. Adrienne hesitated but reached out and shook his hand slowly, then stepped back so Naturi can shake his hand.  
  
"..And you still have to meet two more" Alec exclaimed. "There's more?!" Dix asked. "Just two more" Max laughed lifting up two fingers.  
  
Kiely and Ben walked out. "This is cool!" Ben exclaimed walking towards Dix, he held out his hand. "Hi, i'm Ben its very nice to meet you!" he exclaimed in a newscaster voice. Everyone was a little suprised by his forwardness. Kiely followed him "Nice to meet you" she said nervously.  
  
"Well, lets get in it's freezing out here." Mole said. Max turned to the kids "you still have to meet the other transgenics" she said excitedly. Just as she turned around she bumped into a big, dog-like man. "Joshua!" she screamed. The kids looked at each other awkwardly, and later met Joshua.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*[One hour later}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone's been roaming through TC, and now they sat down in head quarters, with Mole, Dix, Joshua, Gem, some X5's they didn't know, Dalton, Luke, etc... the whole gang.  
  
"Whats been going on here?" Max asked curiously. "Well, we're free but we still live here. A lot of transgenics left after the war was over, some stayed, thats about it" Mole said uninterested. "That's all we've been gone for eighteen years and thats all?" Alec was surprised. "Nothing much goes around here anymore...during the war it seemed like there weren't enough time" mole exclaimed, and Max shook her head "but now its like this, boring as hell" he finished. "Oh no, don't get me wrong we still have fun, but nothing important goes on" Mole exclaimed and put the cigar back in his mouth.  
  
"So whats been going on with you guys?" Dix asked. "Well" Alec cleared his throat "we moved to California, bought a big house. I'm a manager in a big computer software company, Max is a stay-at-home mom" Alec pointed to her, and she hit him.  
  
"We live with four teenagers, so life is hectic" max finally spoke. "I'm not a teenager!" Kiely exclaimed. "i'm sorry, three teenagers and one adult" she corrected herself. "I'm not an adult either, i'm a mature, young lady" Max rolled her eyes.  
  
They talked more, and talked, and talked. Finally at about 2 am everyone went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: what awaits for them tomorrow?!?! You will have to find out. 


	3. Meet Original Cindy

A/N: This story is going to focus on Adrienne, and I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews! You guys are awesome!! (Ellashy: Love your new story DNA. Please update soon)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~[The Next Morning]~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max opened her eyes, and noticed she wasn't in her bed. Then she remembered she was back in Terminal City. She couldn't believe it, finally after so many years...  
  
she wondered off, and turned to her husband. Who was sleeping like a baby, she smiled and kissed him. As soon as she did, a huge grin spread over his face, and Max laughed and put her hand over his face. "Hey, I was sleeping!" he groaned. "No you were not!" Max argued.  
  
"OK, maybe I wasn't." he finally agreed. Max sat up, "come on, let's get up." Alec moaned "Do we have to?" "No." was her response. "Then why don't we lay here for a while" then there was silence.  
  
"And do what?" Max looked confused. Alec got closer to her "This" he whispered and started tickling her. She laughed out loud, and Alec quickly kissed her to shut her up. Then he looked up at her and put one finger on his lips.  
  
"Shh, kids are sleeping right next door" she nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
None of them were sleeping just laying, and pretending to sleep. They heard giggling from the other room, they knew it was their parents room. "If their doing what I think their doing..." Adrienne trailed off as her, Naturi and Ben started laughing. "You guys are so sick!" Kiely complained."lighten up bitch!" Adrienne yelled back at her.  
  
Kiely and Adrienne always fought, because they were so different. One was too open and the other was too closed and never shared anything about her self.  
  
"Do not call me that!" Kiely was get angry. "I'll call you what ever I mothafuckin' want bitch!" Adrienne looked calm, probably because she was high half the time.  
  
The door suddenly opened and Max and Alec walked in. "What is going on in here." Max put her hands on her hips. "Just the usual Adi and Kiely fighting." Ben answered. "Why are you fighting now?" "Cause she's being an uptight whore!" Adrienne answered not taking her eyes of Kiely. "Hey! Don't talk to your sister like that!" Alec yelled at her. "Whatever." she called and went to the bathroom.  
  
Max and Alec looked at each other, they were both thinking the same thing. Max walked over to the bathroom door. "Adi? you wanna come out and talk about this?" "No!" Max was getting mad. "Adrienne! Come out of there now!" The door opened but she didn't come out. Max walked away shaking her head.  
  
Alec walked to the bathroom where she was sitting. "Why are you doing this to your mother and me? You know were worried about you." She nodded "look dad, I know you guys are worried, but i've just been stressed out lately, probably PMS or somethin'" Alec put out his hand "Ok, thats a little too much information." and they laughed together, Alec went to check on Max, but before walking out he turned to her "Adi? You have to apologize to your sister and your mother." she sighed "I know"  
  
Adrienne walked out and looked at Kiely, "Look, im sorry for what happened." she said. "It's Ok." Kiely answered. "so we cool?" Adrienne opened her arms wide "Yeah" Kiely embraced her younger sister, and smiled. Just as Alec (Who was listening by the door the whole time) walked in "Aaww! this is so cute" he said in a girlie voice. Then cleared his throat "I mean thats how its supposed to be." in real manly voice. The girls laughed and went to change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~[Terminal City Cafeteria]~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was sitting at a table eating breakfast. Adriennes cell phone started ringing and she got up "Excuse me, for one second please" she said walking away from the table. Then looked around to see if anyone was watching her. The coast was clear.  
  
"Yo, Angel what up?"  
  
Hey, you were late for our little meet yesterday.  
  
"No shit im in Seattle!"  
  
Why is you there?  
  
"Family trip. Look I need the stuff, you got any contacts here?"  
  
In Seattle?Yeah. Heres the address Ima call him and tell him to meet you  
  
Adrienne took out a piece of paper from her pocket and started writting.  
  
"Aiight Angel, Thanks I owe you big" she smiled  
  
You know ithe answered and hung up.  
  
Adrienne put the piece of paper securely in her pocket, to make sure it dont get lost. She put her cell phone in her other pocket, when she saw Max walk in. She walked over to her not sure what say. "Mom?" she called nervously "Yeah, honey?" "I'm sorry for that shit this morning" Max put a finger to her lips. "Honey, I understand you and Kiely fight all the time cause your sisters. But when you grow up your gonna love each other even more." Adrienne smiled "Thanks, mom" Max always tried to look at things on the bright side.  
  
Then sat back to finish her breakfast. "Who was that on the phone?" Ben asked. "No of ya business!" she answered.  
  
Alec and Max walked over to them, "Are you guys done? We still have some other people to visit" Max said excitedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All six of them were walking down the hallway of Max's old builing "Your mother used to live here, with her lesbian roomate Original Cindy." Alec said humorously.  
  
"You lived with a lesbian mom?!?" Naturi started laughing. "Your gonna meet her now." Max raised an eyebrow.  
  
They came to a door, and Max took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
OC was sitting on the couch curling her hair. "Hold on! I'm coming." she yelled. She opened the door and gasped. "Max!" she screamed and hugged her she looked over and saw Alec "Hot boy!" she embraced both of them. "OMG, i missed you guys so bad!" she started to cry.  
  
She wipped her tears, and looked at them. "OC, how have you been girl!?!"Max asked excitedly "Oh, well here and there."  
  
"What have you guys been up to?" Alec stepped aside and revealed the kids. Naturi waved. "Omg, you had kids!" "Their so gorgeus! Come here and let Original Cindy hug you" Max smiled. She hugged all of them "Girl, I knew you was pregnant the day you left!" She tolf Max. 


	4. Old, rich mofo'

~*~*~*~[OC's Apartment]~*~*~*~  
  
"So your 18, 17, 16, and you 13" OC pointed at kids "Damn, time flies by!"  
  
"Hold on, how come you had 3 in a row and then a big gap" they all laughed. "I took a break." Max exclaimed. "You gonna have anymore more?" OC asked her. "Well, maybe one or two more" she guessed. "No!" everyone else yelled, except OC. Max noticed how OC changed, but her and Alec didn't. She looked older you could see it in her eyes.  
  
They had a chat with OC till' 3 am. Then went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Adriennes eyes flew open, she noticed she was in OC's apartment. She got up and quickly dressed. She wrote a note and walked out the door. When she was out the door she pretended like she was pulling her pants up, but really making sure the gun was there. 'hey you never know what goes on with these drug dealins' she thought. She took the piece of paper from her pocket and read it. She roamed the streets, got hit on a few times by some low lifes.  
  
She walked into an alley, where an attractive young black man stood on the side. "You D-money?" he asked. "Yeah. You Angels contact?" "Uh-huh" he answered walking towards her. "You got the money?" he asked. "My name says so dont it?" she said, something Alec would totaly say.  
  
The man laughed, and took out a plastic bag out of his coat filled with dark green grass-lookin' stuff. Adrienne took out a wad of cash and handed it to him, as he gave her the bag, which she quickly hid under her coat.  
  
He smiled as he counted the cash. "Nice doin' business with you." he exclaimed, and she nodded. "Yo, Angel give you my number?" he asked "yeah" he smiled "call me up sometime." she smiled with him "aight!" and both headed in different directions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max woke up first, as always or so she'd thought. She walked over to the kitchen where she saw a note resting. She picked it up, and read it to herself  
  
'I went out for a walk I'll be there soon, dont worry.'  
  
Love Adrienne  
  
Max put the note down. She knew something wasn't right. It was just a mothers instinct but this one was stong. If she talked to her it wouldn't do any good. 'Like she would tell her if something was wrong' Max thought.  
  
Max knew when ever Adrienne said the word "worry" something wasn't right. beacause she doesn't know the meaning of that word, she's never been worried about anything in her life except herself. Just then Adrienne walked in.  
  
"Hey mom" she said. "Where were you?" Max asked curiously. "Went for a walk. Nothin' much" she looked up at her. Max nodded disbelievingly "Honey, is everything OK?" "Yeah, everythings fine" she smiled. Max still didn't buy it. But let it go for now.  
  
Adrienne took her bag and went to the bathroom. She took the plastic bag out of her coat and stuffed in her bag. Zipped it up, and walked out. She saw OC walking towards the bathroom "Hey!" Adi smiled at her. "Hey, gurl what were you doing up so early?" Adrienne panicked "You heard me? I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." she lied. OC nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We have one more stop" Max said in the car. Alec knew who she was talking about and he smiled. Logan. "Aiight,is that it then?"Adrienned asked. "Yep then were on our way back to Cali." Max said. "Thank god!" everyone was anxious to go home.  
  
They got the Fogle towers, and started walking to the elevator. "Damn! This some rich motherfuker!" Adrienne exclaimed under her breath so her mother couldn't hear her. "Uh-huh." Naturi nodded.  
  
The elevator doors opened, and they steppet out. Alec couldn't wait to see the look on Logans face! They walked to the door and Max opened it, and walked in. It was pretty dark in there. She looked around she saw Logan sitting at his desk, staring at the computer screen.(Like always)  
  
"Logan." she said quitely. He quickly turned around, and saw her. "Max, is that you?" he asked even quiter.  
  
"Wow, this is the quietest get together I've eva seen!" Adrienne exclaimed and laughed at her own joke, as she gave Naturi a five.  
  
Logan looked up and saw, Alec and four kids. 'They weren't Max and Alecs were they? No, no way!' he thought. He looked over at them one looked just like Alec, and one looked just like Max. He swallowed hard, "uh..Logan?" Alec asked. "are you ok?" "oh, um yeah" he finally said.  
  
"How have you been Logan?" Max asked awkwardly. "Everything is good. Same but good" he cleared his throat uncomfortably "Are these um..your kids?" Max nodded with a large smile. "Wow" he said as he looked at them.  
  
"Whats the matter gramps, ain't ever seen teenagers?" Adrienne asked openly. Logan looked at her and darkened. Logan felt jelous, he knew it.They stayed for dinner, they ordered pizza. Adrienne felt hyper and did know what to do. Logan was talking to Ben and Kiely, while Max and Alec were listening.  
  
"You see-" he began. "The world was a lot different when I was a kid." he said trying to look smart.  
  
"Yeah, they thought it was flat." Adrienne exclaimed out loud and walked out. Alec tried to hold back a laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan walked out of the elevator, with a large garbage bag. He walked over to the garbage container and threw it in there, he noticed Adrienne standing by a pole. He walked over to her "Hey, its cold out here think you should go back in?" he asked trying to show a little concern, after all she is Max's daughter. "No, I ain't cold." she answered, bringing a burning joint to her mouth. Logans eyes widened, "I don't think you should be smoking cigarettes at your age." he exclaimed. but she laughed.  
  
"It ain't a cigarette." she said calmly, you could tell the drugs already started to effect her. 'what is it then?' he thougth "Its a Joint?!?" he asked. She took another puff "What do you think it is!" she yelled. "I-I was just trying to point out to you that they are bad for you." he was getting a little scared now. "you know that right?" "Of course asshole!" she yelled again, and took another puff. "You know what?" she asked "I don't like you." she said nice and cool. "Thats fair" he added.  
  
"I have a new nick name for you, wanna hear it?" she asked looking a little interested he nodded "Its prissy boy." she said. "You like it Prissy boy?" she asked looking at the ground for a second. "No, I don't like it" he said getting a little agitated. "I'm going back in." he turned around, and started to leave. "Hey, if you tell anybody about this i'ma kill you." 'what? a seventeen year old kid is threatening you!' he thought he was about to turn around, and argue with her when a gun pointed to his head, which she held. "I ain't kidding" her eyes were dark, pupils dialated, zero fear reflected in her eyes, and she was ready to kill.  
  
Logan swallowed hard, and nodded. "Good prissy boy!" she exclaimed and put the gun in the back of her Jeans. "Lets go!" she smiled and patted him on back, he was so scared he thought he wetted his pants.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They walked into his apartment, the others were all laughing at something. "Hey what took so long?" Max asked. "oh, nothing" Adrienne said "Aint that right Logan?" "um..Yeah, everything is fine, couldn't be better." he said  
  
For some reason he sounded weird Max thought.  
  
"Well Logan, thanks for having us, were gonna be going now back to OC's apartment." Alec said. "Yep, no problem" "See you guys later"  
  
"Bye" they all yelled and walked out of the door Adrienne was last. As she walked out she touched the back of her jeans where the gun was located, to warn Logan. He swallowed hard again, and after they walked out he quickly shut the door, and leaned back against it. 


	5. NOTE

::::N O T E:::::  
  
This is just a note so if you don't want to read it then just skip it.  
  
Nelita: To tell you the truth this story isn't going to be continued. I've been putting it off forever, and I've decided that it's done. This was my first story and I made the huge mistake of posting chapters before I had the whole thing written out, and well, I don't know where to take it. It's okay, I've learned from my mistakes.  
  
For now, it's officially closed to any other chapters. Unless you had some ideas I could maybe gather up, but it's over. Plus I have a ton of new projects I've started and I don't know if I have time for that. (Right now I have 11 new projects that I've started)  
  
Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!  
  
::::N O T E::::: 


	6. Surprises

A/N: Hey! Back to TC is back! I didn't think I would ever finish this story but I got some ideas and here it is.

A/N2: I know I am notorious for bringing Biggs and Cece to life, but I just can't help my self! I love Biggs and Cece!

* * *

Back to Terminal City  
  
CH. 5

Alec closed the dresser he had just removed all of his and Max's clothes they had brought with them. He looked around the room wondering if he had forgotten anything. Today was their last day in TC and that made Alec realize how much he is going to miss this place. But he and Max had promised to be back soon.  
  
Max walked into the room. "Did you pack everything?" she asked and he nodded. "How about the bathroom?"  
  
"Oh yeah." He said and went to the bathroom to pick up the remainder of their belongings.

* * *

A dark haired man stood by his wife as they were entering their former home.  
  
"Do you think its okay to just show up like this?" She asked him. Her blue eyes accentuated her pale skin. Her husband on the other hand had dark eyes and caramel skin.  
  
"Why not? I don't see any other way to break the ice." He said as they entered the main building in search for a familiar face.  
  
"Is that?" they heard a hushed voice ask. Dix.  
  
"What?" Mole asked upon hearing Dix's question.  
  
"Biggs and Cece!" he yelled. "What in hell? You guys are supposed to be dead!"  
  
"Dix, you didn't think you could get rid of us that easily, did you?" Biggs said flashing a smile.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Mole said. "Oh wait 'till Alec finds out!"  
  
Biggs raised an eyebrow and glanced at Cece briefly. "Alec is still here?"  
  
"Well, he's here for a visit." Dix explained.  
  
"I gotta see him." Biggs exclaimed happy that he will be reunited with his best friend.  
  
"Mole, go find Alec." Dix said.  
  
Mole dropped whatever he was doing. "Alright." He said sluggishly as Dix stood there in awe. He couldn't believe they were alive, but he was glad they were.

* * *

Alec followed Mole to HQ hastily. _'What the fuck is he talking about?'_ Alec thought. _'If they are playing a trick, I swear I will kill them! But how could they be alive? It's not_ _possible!'_ he thought but then he remembered that he never did check Cece's pulse after she had been shot, and Biggs could have escaped that mob of angry, anti-transgenics.  
  
As he walked toward HQ he slowed down a bit. "Dix, what is Mole talking about?" he asked but when he got there and saw his friends standing there his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Alec!" Biggs shouted.  
  
"It's so good to see you!" Cece chirped happily.  
  
"This is unbelievable!" Alec said as he walked toward Biggs to give him a hug. Alec was happy and freaked out by the whole situation. After hugging Cece he figured it was time to get some answers.  
  
"How?" he asked. That was all he could say.  
  
"We'll explain everything later." Cece said with a huge smile on her face. She was glad to be back.  
  
"Dix, find Max and tell her to meet us at the pub." Alec ordered.  
  
"Right away." Dix said and went in search for Max.  
  
"Max? She's still here?" Cece asked surprisingly.  
  
"We came here for a visit." Alec said.  
  
"We? You guys are together?!" Biggs questioned as they walked to TC's bar.  
  
"Of course." Alec said cockily. "I take it you two are hitched." Alec said refering to Biggs and Cece.  
  
"You make it sound like were fishing buddies, but yeah." Biggs replied as they finally entered the bar.  
  
"Cal? Get us a round of drinks! It's time to celebrate!" Alec offered. Everyone in the bar was shocked to see Biggs and Cece there.  
  
"Got it." Cal answered.  
  
"Is this how you treat your guests? Get them intoxicated?" Cece smiled as they sat down at the nearest open table.  
  
Just then Max entered the bar. She had heard that Biggs and Cece were here and she couldn't believe it. She rushed as fast as she could to the pub to see what was going on.  
  
"Oh my god!" She said. "You're here! And alive!" she yelled and ran up to them to hug them both.  
  
"It's great to see you Max." Cece said and Biggs agreed.  
  
"It's great to see you too, but how? What?" she asked quizzically.  
  
"Biggs, what the hell?" Max asked surprised to see that he was alive after she herself had seen him hung up. Just the thought of it made her shiver with fear.

* * *

Adrienne rushed down the hall of the main building with a cell phone held up to her ear by her right hand.  
  
"Yeah. I know that. I've already made that transaction." She said as she rushed. She had just gotten this phone call from Angel after she heard her mother rush down to the pub to see some old friend she thought was dead or something. So she decided to go check it out.  
  
"Way ahead of you on that again." She said switching the phone from her right hand to the left one. "No, I'm going to need some more time-"  
  
She was cut off as she slammed into someone on the corner. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." She said apologetically.  
  
The male she had knocked down by her hastiness seemed the same age as her. "It's okay." He said.  
  
"Angel, I'll call you back." She said and closed her flip phone. Before she could help him get up he was already standing a few inches taller than her.  
  
"Angel? As in heavenly angel?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Something like that." She lied. "I'm Adrienne." She held her hand out to shake it with him.  
  
"I'm Tony." He put his out and shook her hand.  
  
Adrienne studied him for a second. He was tall and muscular. He had dark hair, dark skin but piercing green eyes and a beautiful and enticing smile that made you want to stare at him. Something about him looked very exotic and yet sensuous. He also had a set of dimples when he smiled that made him look a little boyish and relaxed but none less sexy.  
  
He noticed her gazing at him and smiled even more. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." She said and moved her eyes to the floor momentarily.  
  
"Do you live here?" Tony asked her.  
  
"No," She answered almost immediately. "I'm here visiting with my family."  
  
"What a coincidence, same here." He said.  
  
"Oh, do you like it?" Adrienne asked him.  
  
"Well, I don't know yet. I've only been here a few hours and so far I like it." He answered.  
  
"Except for me running into you." She laughed a little. "I'm really sorry about that."  
  
"Forget about it." He said. "Unless that's how you pick up guys."  
  
She laughed. "From now on I will."  
  
He walked past her. "You better call your friend back." He suggested.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'll do that." She said. "I'll see you around."  
  
"See ya." He called and walked off.  
  
Adrienne sighed in delight with a smile on her face. She opened her phone and redialed the number. "Angel?"

* * *

Biggs and Cece had explained to them what had happened. Biggs told them that after the riot ended that day he had been thrown he had been thrown somewhere in a dark, nasty alley. Humans, however, not knowing the strength of the transgenic had thought that he was dead. But Biggs had woken up several hours later beat up and damaged. He had no other choice but to flee. So he decided to flee south to Colorado for a while and that's where he would later meet Cece.  
  
Cece's story wasn't much different than Biggs. The day she had been shot in the hostage take over at Jam Pony they had thought that she was dead, but really her body had shut down for obvious recuperation. And later when everyone had left Jam Pony the police found her and took her to the CDC, where she escaped from later and also decided to follow Biggs path.  
  
It wasn't until months later that she had seen Biggs out one day and decided to catch up with him, and later much more.  
  
"We told you our story so now it's your turn. How come you guys left TC?" Biggs asked.  
  
"White." Max said through gritted teeth.  
  
"He threatened us in every way possible if we didn't turn our selves into him. He threatened to bomb TC, to turn the government against us. And we just couldn't risk it so we picked up and left." Alec explained.  
  
"Just like that." Cece exclaimed.  
  
"Yup. Moved to California." Max smiled.  
  
"Do you guys like it there?" Biggs asked.  
  
"Love it." Max replied. "The kids love it there too."  
  
"Oh, I forgot to ask you guys. You got kids? How many?" Cece asked. They had already figured out without Max and Alec telling them that they were together but she had forgot to ask them how many kids they had.  
  
"Well, kids isn't the proper word since their all almost grown up. But four." Alec answered smiling.  
  
"Four? Nice." Biggs exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, how about you guys?" Max asked. It was so great to see them again. It was something she had never thought.  
  
"Two." Cece answered raising two fingers.  
  
"Both boys." Biggs added.  
  
"Really? How are they?" Alec asked.  
  
"Well, my oldest." He caught Cece giving him a look. "Our oldest, Tony, just turned seventeen and Zack is only nine."  
  
"Aaw. I'd love to meet them. Where are they?" Max asked.  
  
"Their unpacking I think." Biggs answered. "Where are your kids?"  
  
Max turned to see who had just entered the pub. "There's two right there." She pointed toward Adrienne and Kiely.  
  
The two girls made their way toward the table.  
  
"Biggs, Cece I would like you to meet two of my oldest daughters. This is Kiely and this is Adrienne." Alec announced to his friends.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Adrienne said with a smile.  
  
"Come over here." Cece called and got up to give them a hug. "Oh, you're so beautiful."  
  
"You look a lot like Max!" Cece exclaimed as she looked at Kiely. Kiely smiled in return.  
  
"I get that a lot." She said obviously proud.

* * *

A/N: Should I continue? I know I sort of left off on a weird spot, but I wanted to post this as soon as possible. Tell me what you think!


	7. Here we go

A/N: Wow. It has been almost two years since I have even looked at this story. Recently I received a comment and it took me a while to realize that this was my story. That's how long its been. But I have decided to continue with the story and see how it unfolds.

Here we go…

* * *

'Wow! She looks incredible…' thought a young handsome man as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was wearing his usual, a dark wash jean slouched low on his hips and a black tank top that showed off his toned shoulders and arms, not to mention his tanned skin.

He was lightly throwing a basketball in the air and catching it. His way of thinking and clearing his mind. But right now there was only one thing on his seventeen-year-old mind, and that was that gorgeous blonde he bumped into earlier.

Of course, being a teenage boy there was nothing with breasts that didn't catch his attention, but there was something special about this one. Besides the fact that she was transgenic.

But then again he had not been around that many transgenics in his life, pretty ironic since he is one. He wondered if all young transgenics are as beautiful as her, and decided that probably not.

The door of his room slammed open as Tony stopped the ball just before it hit his face. "What do you want?" he asked without even looking at the intruder, he knew it was his pesky little brother. The age difference between the two brothers significantly contributed to their constant bickering. The fact that their parents always let the Zack get away with a lot of things didn't help either.

"What are you doing?" asked the little nine-year-old boy. Obvious that he was bored.

"What's it to you?" questioned Tony again not paying any attention to him.

"Are you gonna come look around with me? I want to see what goes on around here." Zack replied.

Tony was becoming very annoyed for no apparent reason. "Why don't you go make some friends? Why are you always bothering me?" he asked harshly. It was pretty embarrassing however having to drag your little brother around every where. It was only worse when they bumped in to Tony's schoolmates and friends. Trying to pass his little brother off as a lost child he was helping to find his parents didn't work either.

Zack turned around and left the room, he knew that there would be no way that he could get Tony's ass off that bed so he left the apartment they were staying in by himself.

* * *

Max and Alec walked back to their apartment after deciding to stay for a few more days because of Biggs and Cece's arrival. They thought they would stay up all night reminiscing about old times but they collectively agreed to retire to bed and continue their conversation the following day.

Max sighed as they reached their apartment. "It was so great seeing them." She said and Alec smiled and nodded.

Alec had grieved his friends death for a long time, so the shock was especially great for him. He would have never expected to see Biggs or Cece alive, let alone together.

"Why are you so quiet?" Max asked her husband. He was usually very talkative.

He shrugged. "I think that I'm still trying to make my self realize that this isn't a dream." He explained. "The whole time we were talking I kept thinking that I'm gonna wake up."

Max smiled. She knew what he meant. "Where are the kids?"

Alec shook off his thoughts. "Naturi and Ben are in their room, and Kiely was still at the pub when we left."

Max disappointingly laughed at neither of their knowledge of Adrienne. "And Adrienne?" she asked Alec just to make sure.

"I don't know she took off a little while ago." Alec said as he wrapped his arms around Max and kissed her cheek trying to soothe her worry.

Max shook her head. "That girl will be the death of me." She said.

"Hey, you used to say that about me." Alec said, finally putting a smile on his wife's face. "And look at us now."

Max laughed at him. "I guess your right." She admitted as she walked into the bedroom leaving Alec in the living room.

"I always am" he replied conceitedly after which a pair of rolled up socks hit him in the face. Something's never change.

* * *

Adrienne found herself walking around Terminal City aimlessly. She encountered a few very strange looking transgenics a long the way. 'There really are all kinds of people here' she thought. Walking down Oak street she remembered someone mentioning that it was a particularly tough part of Terminal City. 'I've been to worse places' she thought as she looked around the dilapidated buildings. As she walked farther she saw some transgenincs working on an old SUV and then saw some fixing a roof.

'Why are they working so hard for this place? It looks like shit.' She wondered to her self nodding her head.

She looked at her watch and thought she should probably head back, as she turned around she saw a little boy standing behind her. She jumped a little as she got scared for a second.

"Do you always sneak up on people?" Adrienne asked the innocent looking dark haired boy.

He nodded. "No, I just cant find my way back to where I'm staying." He added hoping that she could help him.

Adrienne figured that he wasn't from here. "Alright, where are you staying at?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." He said trying to think.

Adrienne sighed. "Well, is it close to HQ or far away?"

He remembered. "Close, I think."

"Come on." Adrienne started walking toward HQ and he followed trying to keep up with her. Adrienne knew that she could ask at HQ where he was staying if they couldn't figure it out on their own.

"What's your name?" Adrienne asked trying to make conversation with the boy.

"Zack" he replied. "What about you?"

"I'm Adrienne." She said as they got closer and closer to HQ.

Zack stopped. "Wait, I think that's our building." He said pointing at a building not far away.

"Are you sure?" Adrienne asked looking at him. "I'll go with you." She finally said as they made their way to the building.

* * *

Cece and Biggs walked into the apartment they were staying in. After such an eye opening day they just wanted to get to bed. Seeing Max and Alec was both shocking and great and they couldn't wait to see them again the next day.

"Tony! Zack! We're back." Cece yelled as they walked through the apartment.

Tony came out of his room. But Zack was no where to be found.

"Tony? Where's Zack?" Cece asked him.

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. He left a couple of hours ago." He said in a melancholy tone.

"He left?" Cece asked. This got Biggs' attention too.

"Yeah, he wanted to check out the city." Tony replied.

Cece and Biggs couldn't believe that he would be so irresponsible. "Why didn't you go with him?" Biggs asked as he was getting very mad.

Tony was also getting pissed. "He's fine. I don't need to babysit him all the time."

Cece was getting very worried about the fact that her nine-year-old son was missing. "He's nine Tony! Did that ever occur to you?" she yelled as she went to reach for the phone to call HQ and see if anyone has seen him.

"What is wrong with you?" It was Biggs' turn to yell.

"What's the big deal?" Tony yelled back. He couldn't see why his parents were getting so mad. Zack would show up soon.

Just as Cece dialed the number for HQ the front door opened and Zack walked in.

"Oh, thank god." She sighed in relief and went to hug Zack. They saw Adrienne walk in after him.

"Are you okay?" Cece asked Zack before talking to Adrienne.

Zack shrugged her off. "I'm fine mom." He said as he walked passed her. Everyone suddenly looked at Adrienne.

Adrienne noticed Tony standing in the corner of the room. "He said he was lost, so I helped him find his way back." She explained.

Biggs and Cece smiled. "Thank you." They said almost in unison. "I'm sorry. I don't know how this happened." Biggs said looking at Tony who rolled his eyes.

Adrienned shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Anything for an old friend of my parents." She said.

Biggs smiled. "It was great meeting you and I hope I we get to meet the rest of family tomorrow."

Adrienne nodded.

"This is my oldest son-" Biggs was cut off my Adrienne.

"Tony." She finished for him with a smile on her face. "We bumped into each other today." She explained.

"Literally." Tony added and Adrienne laughed.

"Oh." Biggs said looking at his son. "Already."

"I have to go now." Adrienne said. "We'll see each other tomorrow." She added and waved bye to Tony.

Tony smiled and waved back as she left. His dreamy moment of staring at Adrienne as she left was broken by his father.

"So that's what you were doing while your little brother was wandering around in the city?" Biggs asked him.

Tony shook his head in disbelief. "It wasn't even like that." He just said and went to his room.

Cece looked at Biggs after Tony left. "Something is different about him." She said and Biggs nodded agreeing.

* * *

A/N: Woo! So this was a spur of the moment chapter but tell me what you think! 


End file.
